


Está tudo bem

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: “Está tudo bem aqui.” É claro, [Zelenka] era baixo demais para realmente impedir John de ver o que se passava ali dentro, e Rodney escolheu aquele momento para passar gritando, carregando uma mochila que no momento parecia estar em chamas. “Nada para ver aqui.”





	Está tudo bem

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Everything is fine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091689) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



John parou na frente da porta do laboratório, erguendo uma sobrancelha quando ela não abriu. Ele veio investigar um alarme de prioridade baixa que estava soando, e até então não estava muito preocupado, mas esse era um sinal ruim. Ele se concentrou em abrir a porta, e quando isso não funcionou, ele bateu na porta.

A porta foi manualmente aberta, mas só uma fresta, e Zelenka apareceu, tentando tapar a visão de John da parte de dentro do laboratório. “Está tudo bem aqui.” É claro, ele era baixo demais para realmente impedir John de ver o que se passava ali dentro, e Rodney escolheu aquele momento para passar gritando, carregando uma mochila que no momento parecia estar em chamas. “Nada para ver aqui.”

Agora, se fosse o Rodney falando isso, John estaria preocupado, mas Zelenka normalmente era mais responsável. “Você tem certeza de que não precisam de ajuda?”

“Nós temos tudo sob controle.” Rodney passou correndo de novo, ainda gritando, seguido por Miko que estava usando um extintor de incêndio nele. “Não tem nada de especial acontecendo.”

Não era a resposta mais satisfatória, mas decidiu não forçar a barra. “Tudo bem, mas vou estar esperando um relatório do que aconteceu depois.”

“Você não pode mandar o meu pessoal fazer relatórios!” Rodney gritou de dentro do laboratório, mas ao menos dessa vez não estava correndo e pegando fogo, então John presumiu que estivesse melhor.

“Mas Elizabeth pode!” John gritou de volta.

“Não conta para ela,” Zelenka disse. “Vou te dar o seu relatório.” E então ele fechou a porta.


End file.
